


Search fic

by Lizzy_Bunnymund



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Bunnymund/pseuds/Lizzy_Bunnymund
Summary: someone breaks into Akihito's apartment and masturbates on him. If I remember correctly it was the neighbor and I was very obsessed with him and Asami does not know how to find the stalker. If I remember correctly, he also takes photos at all times.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Search fic

search fic. someone breaks into Akihito's apartment and masturbates on him. If I remember correctly it was the neighbor and I was very obsessed with him and Asami does not know how to find the stalker. If I remember correctly, he also takes photos at all times.  
excuse my bad english is not my mother tongue


End file.
